Zinkle Figgins
Zinkle Figgins is a gnomish outlaw and the leader of the infamous Forlorn Cartel. Little is known about him, due to his discrete behaviour; all we know are just town-talk: a dangerous gnome, prone to violence, banned from Gnomeregan several years ago and now living in Stormwind disguised as a common citizen. Biography The salad days Zinkle was born and raised in Gnomeregan, the gnomish techno-city. Although as clever as the other gnomes, he wasn't into Science and Engineering as the rest of his race; leadership, planning and organizing were his strengths instead. Hot-blooded and impulsive, he soon became troublesome, picking up fights and committing small crimes, forcing the local autorities to expel him from the city - an offence Zinkle hasn't yet forgot. The exile Rejected by his own race, he started living by one's wits, messing with the local criminals and the Khaz Modan underworld. Starting as a petty thief, he soon earned the respect of the local gangland due to his boldness and inventiveness, and started getting in contact with the several Eastern Kingdoms' criminal organizations, slowly becoming a rather known and respected figure. The Forlorn Cartel After years roaming around the Eastern Kingdoms he eventually decided to settle in Ironforge, where he enstalibshed a small street-gang, called "The Forlorn Cartel". Mugging unaware passers-by and smuggling illegal goods, this gang rapidly became a thorn in Ironforge's side and a serious threat for its citizens. After some time the gang moved to Stormwind, where it developed into a proper criminal organization, large and extremely aggressive, well-rooted in the Dwarven District. His whereabouts are unknown. Personality Zinkle is a cunning, calculating and reflective, yet very stubborn Gnome. He's witty and clever, and boasts a strong leadership and organizing skills. He's a master of deceive and a first class liar. He's a shameless cheater: he doesn't mind at all using dirty tricks and cheap shots to fight his opponents, making him a dangerous and unpredictable foe. Zinkle is an extremely arrogant and chauvinistic Gnome, and looks down to every other race. Infact, he has a strong hate towards Elves ("filthy tree-huggers") and Draeneis ("hooved freaks") in particular and a general suspicion and despite towards "long-legs" as a whole - with the only exception of his closest henchmen. Appearance "Imagine a person, short, lean and feline, high-shouldered, with a beard like Magni and a face like Thermaplugg, a close-shaven skull, and long, magnetic eyes of the true cat-green. Invest him with all the cruel cunning of an entire Gnomish race, accumulated in one giant intellect, with all the resources of science past and present, with all the resources, if you will, of a wealthy government - which, however, already has denied all knowledge of his existence. Imagine that awful being, and you have a mental picture of Zinkle Figgins, the gnomish peril incarnate in one man." (Inspired by The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu Ed.) Zinkle is an avarage Gnome, tiny and short as every other of his race. He features a shaved head, green eyes and a long, bushy, red beard. Zinkle is a sort of fashion-monger, dressing smart with well-tailored shirts and waistcoats or fancy suits and boasting a dandy-like attitude. He often carries a blunt flick-knife in his pocket. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Gnomes